


The Hopeful and The Damned

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Object Insertion, One-Sided Attraction, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Rick was nothing but trouble. Negan might like it, but Simon didn't. Didn’t like the way Negan looked at Rick, didn't like the way Rick sometimes looked back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Violent rape in this first chapter, please be aware. This is a dark piece. 
> 
> Title is from the Pink Floyd song 'Green is the Colour'

Simon had seen it. It had started with a look. Several looks in fact. Simon had caught the boss staring at Grimes in a way that didn't sit right with him. At first he hadn't thought much of it. Thought that Negan was just excited over his shiny new toy and would eventually move on like he always did. Except...this time he didn't. Rick Grimes pushed back and Negan had always loved a good challenge, even if that challenge was merely a pair of pretty blue eyes refusing to bow down.

Simon figured Negan would eventually grind Grimes into the dirt and move on. No one stood against the Saviors for long. Rick would be no different. It was only a matter of time before Rick cracked, or so Simon thought. Eventually it became very clear that things weren't going to go the way Simon had expected. Instead of Rick bowing down, it seemed Negan was allowing the little shit some sort of voice. In fact, he seemed to be encouraging it, smiling at Rick and teasing him as if it were a game they were playing. As if Rick were worthy to even be on the same level as Negan.

The little bitch was making Negan soft. Taking the Savior leader away from where he belonged and it wasn't long until the man spoke about nothing but his ' _boy_ ' Rick. Simon could not have that. He would rectify this. Put Rick back in line and allow Negan to move on. Negan was distracted. It happened to the best of them, Simon was more than willing to help his boss get over his little _infatuation_ with the bitch. Negan deserved better. Simon would help him see that in time.

When they were scheduled for pickups in Alexandrian, Simon offered to go in place of his boss. Normally, Negan would be the one leading these runs, but they had scheduled two seperate pick ups at the same time. Negan's obligation had him placing Simon in Alexandria for the time being, while he dealt with the other community.

"Make sure to tell Rick I said hi." Negan had instructed his second before closing the door to the truck. Simon offered a lazy salute, lips twitching. Negan slowly grinned at him from his seat, but he already looked distracted. He was disappointed. He loved going to Alexandria, but duty called.

"Will do, boss." Simon replied, watching as the truck started up and rumbled through the gates.

He would say hi to Rick, alright.

 

* * *

 

Alexandria was lucky they had their tributes squared away. It meant no one needed to die. Still, Simon had some of the boys harass the good townsfolk and keep them busy, while he threw an arm around Rick and led him away, despite Rick's reluctance and constant worried glances over his shoulder. His boy, the one with the one eye was busy trying to keep one of the Saviors busy, looking ready to blow up. His woman was not there. She was probably out hunting. It made things that much easier. There was a younger looking guy, good looking if not for that entitled look on his face as he simpered to some of the Saviors.

"They're _fine_ , Grimes!" Simon had crowed, "I think it's time you and I had a bit of one on one." He led him to a empty house down the street, pushing him up the porch and through the door. Once inside, Simon locked the front door and advanced on Rick who was staring at him suspiciously. On Simon's shoulder, was his large knapsack that he lowered to the floor. Simon grinned at Rick, using his height to his advantage.

"What do you want?" Rick asked, staring at Simon with those cold eyes of his, not even phased by how much larger Simon was than him.

"I want to teach you somethin', Rick. I know you're hard of learin' but I think I can get the message across." Rick stared at him, suspicious and unhappy and it made Simon wonder what the hell Negan even **_saw_** in him. Simon threw Rick against the wall, with a sudden motion of his arm. The man caught himself, refusing to fall and pushing himself upright, shoulders hunched as if anticipating another attack. "Boss has been awfully distracted since you came around. You been causin' all sorts of trouble for him," Simon took a step forward, watching as Rick jutted his chin, fixing him with a flinty glare. Simon grinned at this, teeth flashing. "I'm here to fix that." He reached for the knapsack and unhooked the metal bar.

He had snagged Lucille from Negan before the man had left, managing to keep the man focused long enough to grab her before he noticed. no doubt he knew she was gone now, but it didn't matter. He lifted Lucille up, long fingers lazily stroking down the bat's handle in a caress. He had long since imagined something else in the place of that bat, knowing that Negan saw Lucille as an extension of himself.

"You gonna kill me?" There was no fear in Rick's voice and wasn't that a damn crying shame? Simon shook his head.

"Nah, killin' you ain't on the menu. Just a lesson on respect," Rick looked unconvinced. "Don't worry Rick. I'm not gonna fuck up that face of yours." He took a step towards Rick who remained against the wall, watching his advance with calculating blue eyes. Lucille swung out and connected with Rick's knee, sending the smaller man stumbling over from the force. The barbs cut and dug into Rick's leg, ripping the denim and staining it crimson. Rick fell to the floor, stubbornly silent and Simon _knew_ this was going to be a work out. He swung her again, catching the back of Rick's leg and keeping him down.

He grabbed Rick by the leg, yanking him forward while the smaller man attempted to claw himself to safety. He managed yo turn onto his stomach, grasping at the hardwood floor for purchase. Simon clicked his tongue, flipping Rick over onto his back. "You got a mouth on you, Ricky. We can't have that. Negan can't have that. It's just business, you understand." It was business, mostly.

"Get off!" Rick hissed, baring his teeth and attempting to kick Simon away. Simon grabbed onto Rick's legs, fingers wrapping around his ankle as he pulled him forward.

"I'm about to!" He replied, in an oily tone, cocking his head at him. Rick stared at him in open disgust, trying once more to pull free. He seemed to realize where Simon's mind was heading and that blind panicked expression suddenly crossing his face was _delicious_. Rick's struggles resumed and he managed to get a good hit in, knee darting out and catching Simon in the chest. For a moment, Simon was breathless, gasping out and grasping at Rick who nearly pulled free. Coughing, Simon lurched forward and placed his knees directly on Rick's chest, making sure to put as much weight as he could on him. Simon grabbed Rick by the chin, lifting his head and smacking it back down on the hardwood. "You keep struggling and I'll go after your boy." Rick stared at him. "I'm not Negan, I don't have a damn soft spot for kids. You think your boy's a screamer? We can both find out." He wasn't lying. Much as he wasn't interested in kids, he would do what he had to in order the put Rick in his place. The fight seemed to drain from Rick at this. He stared up at Simon with murderous blue eyes, but his shoulders relaxed and his hands fell limply to his side. Rick didn't know the rules. Negan had never shared the no rape policy with the good folks of Alexandria and this was good news for Simon. Good news indeed.

"He ever use Lucille on you before, Grimes?" Rick frowned and Simon smacked his palm against his own forehand in exasperated surprise. "Not like _that_ , I mean has he ever..." Simon's fingers curled into a circle and he thrust Lucille's handle through the middle in a lewd display. He watched Rick stare at him in open disgust. He grinned. "Always thought he'd be kinky enough to give it the ol' try. Guess not..."

Simon pulled Rick's jeans and underwear down his thighs and to his knees. "We have a lady present, Rick. It would be awfully rude of me to not let her go first." He explained as he pulled his belt off with slow, deliberate movements, scooting back to straddle Rick's waist. Rick stared at him in open confusion and Simon waggled his eyebrows, nodding to where Lucille was laying on the floor. Rick's eyes widened.

"Simon-Simon-" Rick's eyes shot to Simon's, looking like he were on the verge of a panic was shaking, realizing what Simon was planning. Simon grinned, slapping a large palm against the younger man's thigh and waggling his index finger at him.

"Aw hun, don't be nervous, I'm sure the boss has already stretched you out real good." His voice was a sing song, but there was bitterness there. He brushed it aside.

"Ne-...Negan and I...we nev-" Rick began and Simon tutted in mock disappointment. He moved to get up, knowing Rick wouldn't dare move. He knelt down, glancing over to Rick.

"What did I say about keeping quiet, Ricky?" Simon asked and Rick's voice quieted, his face pulling into something resolved. Simon grinned, lifting Lucille. "Good boy." He strode back over to where Rick lay, tilting his head and smiling down at him. "Gonna need you to keep it down for this next part, Rick. Don't want your people to see you with Lucille up your ass, do you?" Rick closed his eyes.

He pushed Rick over onto his stomach, taking Lucille with a delicate hand. "I lubed her up nice and good, Ricky. Thank me now." Rick remained staunchly silent and Simon clicked his tongue. "Or I can just go find yo-"

"Thank you, Simon." Rick muttered, throat bobbing. Simon chuckled, offering Rick a finger gun.

"Good boy."

He had purposely chosen one of the uninhabited houses further down the street. He knew this wouldn't be quiet. He settled back between Rick's thighs. Rick's cheek rested against the floor, flushed and sweat gathering on his forehead. His hand moving up to his face and fingers grasping at the smooth flooring. It seemed he was trying to mentally prepare himself for what was coming next. He flinched at the first contact of the bat and Simon laughed. "Ah, Rick...you thought I was gonna use the barbed end on you? You'd bleed out before I could get a go." The handle pressed against Rick's ass and the man's eyes clenched shut, hand moving to cover his face. Simon laughed. Like that was going to help him. He thrust his wrist forward.

Rick's eyes flew open. A scream tore free despite his palm pressed against his mouth, stifling his cries. Simon hummed. "Yeah, that shit hurt's doesn't it?" He asked, pulling the handle free."You gotta learn somehow, Rick." He shrugged, pushing the handle back in. There was resistance, but Simon pressed on, pushing the bat in little by little at first, but quickly changing his tempo. The bat was smaller than him, thinner, but it was long. He pressed it forward as far as he could, listening to Rick's choked cries. The barbs at the base of Lucille nicked at the flesh of Grimes's ass. It was quite the ass. Simon could see why Negan never shut up about it. It was too bad Simon was about to demolish it.

He kept at a leisurely pace, coming up with an excuse why Lucille had gone missing. She was going to need to be cleaned thoroughly. He'd think of something. Rick would heal up just fine and life could continue on. He suddenly smelled copper. There was blood on staining his hand and he whistled as he looked over Rick.

"Looks like I got you pretty good there, Rick." He stated casually, not bothering to pull Lucille free, even as the blood continued to flow. "Hope I didn't rupture anything important..." Rick made a choked cry. The floor under his face was wet with tears and sweat. He kept his eyes closed, as if that would negate from what was happening to him. Simon was about to thrust her back in when he heard a commotion from the radio. He glanced over his shoulder frowning, turning out the noises Rick was making beneath him.

"What the hell..." Simon pulled Lucille free and holding her aloft. He stalked over to the window, peering outside. He grabbed his radio and held it to his mouth, eyes darting down the street. "What's goin' on out there?" He barked out the question. The radio remained quiet for a split second before Dwight's voice answered. "Shit," Simon cursed, stepping back as if burned. He shoved the radio back onto his belt and moved towards Rick. "Looks like we're gonna have to put a raincheck on me dicking you down. Quick, get dressed." He charged into the kitchen, turning on the faucet and running Lucille's hilt under the water, scrubbing at the blood. He scrubbed at her quickly, washing away as much evidence as he could. The blood was fresh enough that it easily washed away. He pumped some of that foofy ass soap onto his hands, lathering Lucille in it until he was satiafied. He turned the faucet off and wiped her dry on his jeans before striding back into the living room.

Rick had not moved from where Simon had left him, sniffling on the floor like the little bitch that he was, fingers grasping against the hardwood floors.

" _Now_ , Rick!" Simon barked at him. Rick flinched, slowly sitting up and pulling his underwear back up over himself, breathing shakily. He was going too slow and Simon lumbered over to him, dropping to his knees and yanking Rick's jeans back up and buttoning them, ignoring the hitched breath of pain Rick released. He brushed his lips over the man’s ear, offering a chuckle as Rick shivered against him. He pulled Rick up to his feet, barking at him to wipe his face. Rick did so in dazed movements, the side of his hand brushing away his tears. Simon kept his hands on Rick's shoulders, turning him around and looking him over. There was tearing at his jeans from Lucille, but with the state the jeans were already in before Simon had gotten involved, no one would notice a new tear. Once he was satisfied, he stepped back and nodded.

"Negan's here," he explained, keeping a hand on Rick's lower back and leading him towards the door. "And if he talks to you, tries to flirt with you or any type of shit, don't glare at him, don't backtalk him. You keep your eyes lowered. You understand me? Or else I'll have to come back here and get to know that boy of yours." If looks could kill, Simon would be a stain on the floor with the look Rick gave him, but he nodded his head, jerkily. Simon pat his cheek with a grin. "Good boy." He nodded to the door and Rick silently walked towards it. Simon walked by, slapping a hand against his ass and leering as the younger man choked out a cry, stumbling against the door. Simon pushed Rick onto the porch.

”Walk.” He ordered and Rick did so.

His gait was all wrong and twice Simon had to hiss at him to get it together as they headed down the street towards where Negan was waiting. Rick managed to move at a slow pace, teeth clenched, but it would do. When Negan saw the pair, he lifted a hand in greeting, a lazy grin curling his lips. Simon waved back, sauntering forward and presenting the freshly cleaned Lucille.

"Hey boss, accidentally grabbed Lucille on my way out." He had no idea how it would ever be an accident, but as predicted, Negan was barely paying any attention to him, eyes only for Rick who was looking at the ground. He took Lucille from Simon, with a nod and flash of teeth that had Simon's stomach warming.

"Could have sworn I had her with me." Negan winked, not looking Lucille over as he placed her over his shoulder, hazel eyes seeking out Grimes. His tone instantly changed into something deeper, something intimate. "Rick," Negan greeted, stepping closer to the man. "Was disappointed I didn't see you at the gate." His tone had Simon's skin crawling. Rick kept his eyes lowered, his shoulder surprisingly relaxed despite everything that had happened. He was a talented actor, Simon would give him that.

'Thought Simon was heading the pick up today." Rick replied, not looking at Negan who cocked his head at him, body language half gentle.

"Yeah, I had some shit to deal with at another community," He looked around at the crowd. "But you all know you're my favorite community." His smile was light, teasing and it had the Alexandrians shifting nervously. Simon spotted the Grimes boy watching his father with a narrowed suspicious eye.

"You look pale, Rick." Negan noted as he turned back to him “You getting sick on me?" He asked and Rick lifted his head, nodding.

"Wouldn't be surprised. There's always somethin' goin' 'round." Negan tsked. He looked away from Rick, dark eyes scanning the crowd before nodding to Simon.

"I got things covered here, Simon. Why don't you and the boys head on outta here." It was not a suggestion, but still Simon hesitated.

"You sure boss?" He shifted, hands shoved in his pockets. He tried to catch Rick's eye but the man was looking back down at his feet. Negan nodded, waving dismissive gloved hand.

"Go on, I'm gonna stick around a little bit longer. Maybe make Rick some soup....” He winked at Rick who blanched. “Arat can drive me back."

”That’s really not nec-“ Rick began, eyes unconsciously darting to Simon, but Negan waved him off, slipping an arm around his shoulders. 

“I have nothing going on, I can spend some time...”

"Don't forget we still have to stop by Hilltop today." Bless Dwight. Bless him and his cold unfeeling little heart. Negan sighed, head tipping back and eyes closing.

"Shit, yeah okay. I'm comin'" He groaned out, Simon felt immediate relief wash over him. He could kiss Dwight's raggedy looking face. Simon nodded to Dwight stepping back, avoiding looking at Rick. He heard Negan saying his goodbyes and Rick's quiet response. Then, the man was at his side, striding towards the trucks as Arat pulled one around, curly hair framing her face. Simon kept walking, heart pounding wildly in his chest, surprised Negan couldn't hear it.

"You good, Simon?" He asked, head tilting curiously. Lucille remained over his shoulder, his fingers wrapped around her now clean handle. Simon blinked.

"Never better, boss. Got a good pickup this week."

"Good, we still have that stash of Moonshine from that janky little community we went to last week."

"You thinkin' about opening one?" Simon teased. Negan laughed, thick brows rising in thought.

"Or two, get the group together for a good night." They approached the truck.

Behind them, the Grimes kid spoke. "Dad?" The kid's voice seemed unnaturally loud in that moment. Simon could see Negan slow from the corner of his eye. He kept moving, willing Negan to do the same. He wasn't supposed to be here. They needed to leave, let Grimes clean himself up. "You're bleeding." Negan was suddenly turning, striding back towards Rick as if deeply concerned by the idea of Grimes bleeding. As if he hadn't cut him dry himself already. Simon nearly stumbled, not daring to get closer.

"Boss, we got shit to do." He called out and Negan waved him off without looking, ignoring him in favor of _Rick_. Simon headed for the trucks, instructing Arat to stay ready. She nodded at him, glancing out towards where Negan was walking. He heard Negan's rumbling voice, couldn't make out Rick's weak response. Negan's voice came out louder, demanding and Rick offered no response.

"What's happening?" Arat asked, leaning forward and Simon waved her off.

"Nothin', we good to go-" Simon heard Negan's voice again, suddenly frantic and he had turned just in time to see Rick Grimes crumble in a heap to the dusty street.


	2. Chapter 2

When Negan realized Lucille wasn't with him, he knew something was wrong. Negan never just happened to forget Lucille. He had radioed over to Alexandria and one of his boys had answered, saying that Simon had Lucille in his possession. Negan was never careless enough to leave her behind and he sure as hell didn't believe that Simon just accidently happened to have her with him when he went to Alexandria. He'd play along though, let it slide until he was back at the Sanctuary.

He figured Simon had taken her to fuck with the community. Not something he could really condone. Lucille was a one man kind of lady, and Simon had no rights to be waving her around like it was his dick. He'd be having a long discussion with Simon about that. Did Simon really think he could just get away with taking Lucille as if he had rights to her? The anger he had felt while traveling to Alexandria had all but dissipated at the gates. Rick was here and Rick always managed to make Negan feel soft.

It hadn't been Rick at the gates to greet him or even the hot samurai chick, instead it had been his boy, looking unimpressed and annoyed with that one cold eye staring him down, like father like son. "Heya Carl," Negan greeted as he had hopped out of the truck, shutting the door. "Where's your daddy at?" He watched as the boy's lips thinned before he spoke.

"He's with Simon." The boy muttered, still sullen and still looking annoyed by Negan's existence. Negan tsked, motioning for Carl to let them in and the boy did, barely containing that eye roll he and his daddy shared.

"Michonne out?"

"She's hunting." Carl replied and it wasn't a surprise. The woman liked to disappear when the Saviors came knocking. There was a commotion as he strode through the gates, some of his men who had accompanied Simon greeted him before radioing Negan's second in command to his presence.

Negan looked over Alexandria's tribute as he waited, pleased to see a generous amount of food and even a radio in the pile. "You all did great this week." He jeered at the angry woman from the lineup, Rosita or whatever. She barely managed to contain her scowl, dark eyes fixed on him in contempt before turning and stalking away. Negan let her go, eyes lingering on her ass as she walked away.

His lingering eyes were quickly pulled away however when he spotted Simon striding down the street with Rick Grimes trailing behind. Negan's chest fluttered in pleasure at the sight of his boy and he forgot all about lovely Rosita. He lifted a hand in greeting and Simon waved back, holding Lucille out for him with a wide grin. There was something satisfied in his expression. If Negan had been paying more attention to him, he would have noticed.

"Hey boss, accidentally grabbed Lucille on my way out." He heard Simon's weak exscuse to why he had Lucille, but he didn't really care at the moment, too focused on Rick. Rick's eyes were lowered, not watching as Negan took Lucille back with barely a glance at Simon.

"Could have sworn I had her with me." Negan winked, slinging her over his shoulder, smiling down at Rick, tongue darting over his lips. "Rick," Negan greeted, and moved closer to the smaller man, head tilted. "Was disappointed I didn't see you at the gate." He loved seeing Rick at those gates. The first face that greeted him in Alexandria.

 

Rick had caught him by surprise when Negan had first heard about him and his merry band of assholes. He had been furious about his outpost, but hardly for the lives lost, people died everyday and being attached to every sad asshole would offer nothing to the Saviors cause. No, Negan's anger had been more with the fact that for the first time in a long time, someone had stepped up and stepped up hard.

He had been expecting some hulking, rugged leader when he heard the name Rick Grimes. He almost expected to meet someone very much like himself. Instead he had been met with some wilting, teary eyed, weak man who had wept over Negan bashing in two skulls. He was weak. The red head showed more balls that that sniveling little _bitch_ had.

It had been laughable to even look at him. Rick had been laughably weak at first, but Negan hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Thinking about those pink full lips and wild curls. Those eyes had been...hypnotizing, bluer than anything Negan had ever seen in his life. Then, Negan's view on him began to swiftly change. What he had assumed as weakness was actual desperation to keep his people alive. He had met Negan's eyes in that pantry, _hating_ him, but sucking up his own hatred for them. He was an oddity. A mixture of softness and weakness with strength and power. He had Negan's complete attention and had not even realized it.

"Thought Simon was heading the pick up today." Rick replied, not looking at Negan who hummed, smile still in place, resisting the urge to brush a stray curl from his face. The younger man looked off.

"Yeah, I had some shit to deal with at another community," He glanced at the gathered Alexandrians. "But you all know you're my favorite community." He teased. He saw Simon shifting from the corner of his eye. "You look pale, Rick. You getting sick on me?" He asked. Rick nodded with a little shrug.

"Wouldn't be surprised. There's always somethin' goin' 'round." That wouldn't do. Negan made a mental note to bring medication to Alexandria the first chance he got. He looked away from Rick, nodding to Simon. He would discuss Lucille with him later, for now, he wanted to stick around with Rick. The Alexandrian looked awfully pale, sweat was beading at his forehead.

"I got things covered here, Simon. Why don't you and the boys head on outta here." Negan barely looked at his second in command as he gave the order.

"You sure boss?" Simon drawled, looking at ease and a bit bored. Negan nodded, waving dismissive gloved hand.

"Go on, I'm gonna stick around a little bit longer. Maybe make Rick some soup. Arat can drive me back." He glanced to the truck that Arat was sitting in, waiting for the signal to go.

"That's really not nec-" Rick tried to argue but Negan slung his arm over his shoulder, pulling him close. His lips nearly touched Rick's ear as he looked down at him.

"I have nothing going on, I can spend some time-"

"Don't forget we still have to stop by Hilltop today."Dwight suddenly spoke up, arms crossed over his chest and looking as sullen as ever. Negan blinked at this and fought down a childish groan at the thought of having to deal with the _King_.

Well shit, Negan had forgotten all about that. "Shit, yeah okay. I'm comin'" He looked to Rick, fingers stroking down his back as he pulled his arm back. "I'll be back later with some medicine. Can't have you bein' sick on me." He whispered and watched as Rick's brows furrowed.

"Thank you." He murmured, curls sticking to his face. Negan brushed the curl aside, patting his cheek teasingly before winking at Carl and striding back towards the trucks with Simon who was walking as if in a rush.

"You good, Simon?" He asked, keeping in step with the man. Simon shot him a sudden grin, his dark eyes looking half manic.

"Never better, boss. Got a good pickup this week."

Negan hummed in approval. "Good, we still have that stash of moonshine from that janky little community we went to last week." He noted and Simon looked towards him, thick eyebrows raising.

"You thinkin' about opening one?" There was a flash of large teeth under that ridiculous mustache.

"Or two, get the group together for a good night." Negan could use a good drink and the boys had been working hard the last couple of weeks. Some down time could go a long way and Negan already had a few bottles in mind for the occasion.

Negan heard Carl's voice behind them. "Dad?" He hadn't realized he had slowed down, listening, watching as Simon kept his pace up. "You're bleeding." At this, Negan turned on his heel without a second thought, striding back to father and son.

"Boss, we got shit to do." Simon called out to him, but Negan barely paid him any mind. He stalked over to Rick who somehow looked even worse than a few seconds ago. He noticed the blood on Rick's knee, wondering how he had missed it before when he had been watching Rick so intently. He had an idea where it came from and his grip on Lucille tightened. Was that why Simon had brought Lucille? He knew about the man's dislike for the Alexandrian. Called him weak and trouble. Nevermind that Negan liked trouble, but listening to Simon try to convince him to bring the hammer down on Alexandria had gotten bland. Simon really fucking thought he could smack Negan's property around with his bat?

"Rick, what happened to your leg?" He drawled out, wanting him to confess it before Negan did anything rash. Rick blinked at him, the blue of his eyes nearly eaten by black.

"M'fine." He replied, swaying slightly. Carl was watching his father in open concern, hand reaching out to steady him. Negan didn't like the slur in his speech, or the way he was standing. The only explanation he could think of was that Simon had taken the bat to Rick's leg. But he couldn't jump to anything yet. He needed Rick to talk to him.

"Bullshit. Rick, what the hell is going on?" Negan hissed. Rick stared at him, but it was as if he was looking through him. It scared Negan in ways he didn't understand. He looked to Carl who had lifted his pale blue eye to where Simon was standing, jaw clenched. He blinked once, as if it took all his energy to do so.

"Dad," Carl spoke again. Negan turned to where Simon was furiously speaking to Arat, jaw clenching. "Dad, you're freaking me-" Before Negan could react, Rick went limp. His legs buckled and Negan watched as Rick collapsed to the ground, head smacking off the asphalt, Negan to slow to grab him in time, fingers missing him completely as he went down. Time felt like it had slowed down and all sound became nothing more than a muffled buzz. Carl went down with his father, trying to rouse him, sounding frantic and Negan watched as a few of the Alexandrians rushed over in open concern. One of the girls, Tara or whatever, pushed through the crowd and knelt down beside Carl, eyes darting to Negan uncertainly.

"He hit his head." She stated, still watching Negan, dark eyebrows knitting together. "We have an infirmary. I need to get him there." She looked openly worried and Negan nodded. Rick fainting over a knee injury seemed a little dramatic, he wanted to see how bad the damage was and if anything had been broken.

"Get him up." Negan instructed two of his men. "Be careful with him. Follow...Tara? Tara. Follow her to the infirmary." Negan instructed, hand reaching to help steady Rick and held lift him. Rick's head lolled, his skin ashen. The sight of Rick like that had Negan's stomach churning uncomfortably.

"Negan," Carl suddenly spoke, voice faint and Negan turned to him in confusion, mouth opening to question him, when the boy gently pushed his father onto his side, showing Negan just what he was looking at. Negan felt cold suddenly, as if doused in icy water. The crowd fell silent, Tara's mouth dropped open in horror. Negan for once, could not find the words. Rick's limp body remained pressed against his leg, warming him. Carl spoke again, startling the leader of the Saviors into action.

"Dwight," He barked, as he found his voice, startling Tara. "Get these people out of here." Dwight stepped our from the crowd and turned on his heel, barking out for everyone to clear out. Negan spotted the priest lingering, looking concerned before Dwight shoved him forward. Negan's eyes scanned the crowd, blood pumping loudly in his ears as they landed on his second on command. Simon stood by the trucks, hands stuffed in pockets and expression placid. He met Negan's eyes and held them.

 

Negan's men gently lifted Rick, careful not to jar him as they followed Tara towards the infirmary. Carl walked with them, refusing to stray from his father. Negan refused to look, the sight of the blood drenching the back of Rick's jeans was enough. Negan remained kneeling, his skin still warm from where Rick had been pressed against him. His grip on Lucille tightened, fingers curling almost painfully around the handle. Slowly, he stood, Lucille tapping against the asphalt as Negan unfurled himself. He never looked away from Simon who was still holding his stare, expression almost stubborn, as if he was in the right.

 

 

"Simon," Negan barked out, voice dry and cold. "I think we need to talk."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
